A Confusing, Unforgettable, Christmas Love Story
by LoveableDemigod25
Summary: "It's pretty simple. On Christmas eve, I had the most Confusing, Unforgettable, Christmas Love Story. Well, to the people I told to. Wanna find out? I'm warning you, it's pretty confusing... And Unforgettable..."
1. Chapter 1

_**~A Confusing, Unforgettable, Christmas Love Story~**_

_**~Enjoy!~**_

Max's Point of View

"Stupid weather." I grumbled as I brought my jacket closer to my body. Since it was December 24 and that it was 4:30 p.m., Its was pretty cold even though I lived in Ariziona. Now, You must be all wondering, why am I trying to warm up when I should be at home, snuggling into my boyfriend's arms as his heartbeat carries me off to sleep? Well, I'll tell you.

Right now, I was walking to a near by Starbucks where my boyfriend had told me to meet him up. He said it was something important. It went a little like this...

_~Flashback to December 23, 2012. At around 9 p.m.~_

_I was laying down on the couch being alone in my two bedroom apartment. Yes I live alone and I have an apartment with two bedrooms. Deal with it. I was gonna turn the second bedroom into a 'fun' room. Like have the flat-screen T.V., the bookshelves and my punching bag scattered around the room. Do you see it? If you do, lend me a couple of thousands and it'll happen._

_Anyway, as I was trying to drift off to my dreams, a loud vibrate came from by chest. Shut up. I was wearing those booty shorts for sleeping or for working out and a tank top (even in the middle of winter. I don't know why but I was comfortable and the heater was on). I checked the ID number and it said..._

_i 3 u! :-*_

_Meaning my boyfriend of 4 years and 364 days. Cue sigh. But who's counting?I know I'm not... Okay. Fine. I was. But he was my first serious boyfriend and he was the first guy who didn't try to suffocate me with their tounge right after I said yes to them. My first kiss with _him_ was on our _second _date. And for a guy with 16 year old hormones, that's saying something._

_As I said, his text went a little like this..._

_Hey babe! missed u so much! :-* cnt wait to get off the poopin' plane ;-D remember. its our 5 yr anni. ;-] same place, same table, same time, same order, same everything. i got somting important ting 2 tell u. i 3 u so much! cnt wait! :-*_

_After reading that, it made me smile. We may be young but, legal age to get married is 17. And that's the mimimum age. I just hope its not something bad..._

_I texted him back saying..._

_k. 3 u 2. which 1? wen we met or on r 1st date? missed u 2 cnt wait!_

_So, to get things straight, we did both meet and have our first date in the same place, same order and the same table... But don't forget to add the seats we sat on. But of course, different times... ish. We met on December 22, 2007 at around 3 p.m._

_~2__nd__ Flashback to December 22, 2007. At around 2:45 p.m.~_

_I was sitting in those 2 seating booths drinking a Double Chocolaty Chip Frappuccino. Yes. Those fancy booths that sits one person on each side. Anyway, the booth I was sitting on was next to a window that faces off to a park. A really pretty park. Like Phoenix's own Central Park... But smaller. _Way _smaller. As I looked out, I was watching the birds. How they flew and how they can just fly off. Never tied down. Oh, how I would love to fly._

_My daydream of flying was cut off because I suddenly had a feeling somebody was near me. I looked across the table to a clock saying 2:59. And to see a guy. A hot guy._

_"Hi." He said with a dazzaling smile. I suddenly had a weird feeling in my stomach. And my face. Oh, boy._

_~End of the 2__nd__ Flashback. Back to December 23, 2012. At around 9:15 p.m.~_

_Buzz. Buzz._

_I jolted out of my flashback and looked at my phone. It said..._

_da date. i wuv u. gtg. gt board da plane agin_

_I smiled. He was always the traveler. Always wanted to go around the world. Always wanted to see new sights. But, he also liked to fly. Not as much as I do, but he still wanted to fly. _

_And of course, his family was rich. Like, one of the most richest families in the state kind of rich. And because of that, I was slightly famous. Not Justin Bieber famous. More like J.R Aquino famous__**(A/N:Look him up on Youtube. He's an awesome singer)**__.__Most of the population of Phoenix knows me. And it sucks. Ugh. I got out of topic too much._

_Anyway, his text was a little bit weird. He never texted like that. "Maybe he was just in a hurry" I thought, "I hope." But then, since he said to meet up as if we were on our first date, it brought me to another flashback that I still remembered... Even though it had been 5 years ago._

_~3__rd__ Flashback to December 24, 2007. At around 4:45 p.m.~_

_"Hey, beautiful." He greeted as I opened the door. I gave him a smile. He was wearing a grayish-blue button down, a dark blueish-black winter trench coat, dark jeans and dark blue hi-top converse. "Thanks." I replied and let him in. "Your welcome. Anything for a gorgeous girl who even _I_ don't deserve." I was shocked. He was one of the richest guys in Arizona. And he chose me. ME. An average girl. An average girl wearing a neon blue camisole; a thin, navy blue, long sleeve t-shirt with 1 inch silver stripes; dark blue, skinny jeans and my beat-up blue vans._

_"Are you kidding me? You're in one of the most richest families in Arizona! You should be dating another rich girl. Not an average girl." I said as I grabbed my coat and yelled towards the hallway,"Mom! Dad! I'm going! Imma be home before midnight! Possibly! Don't leave leftovers for me! Wait! Leave me some!"_

_He took my coat and helped me put it on. Like a _real _gentlemen._

_But he suddenly became quiet. Like 'I can hardly hear your breathing' kind of quiet. Great. The date hasn't even started and he's already pissed at me._

_After I had closed the door, I saw he had his head down. I was about to say sorry when he silently whispered, "Your beautiful. Just accept it. Please." He was so sweet and I just treated him like dirt. I gave him a sideways hug, my fingers barely touching. Damn. his hands went up to my arms and just held my arms in place._

_Anyway, we stayed like that for a minute. But when we were about to break apart, I gathered up my courage, leaned up and kissed him. Not on the lips though. That's his job. Just the cheek. His smooth, warm, cheek. Ugh. I just met him and I'm already feeling like I... _loved _him. Is this too fast? Maybe. But... It's _him_. Eh. I'll think about it._

_I pulled away and looked him in the eye. His beautiful eyes... That had suddenly gotten larger. Oops. Maybe he's not use to having a girl kissing him on the cheek before he does. Or maybe the opposite. Like how the girls just stick their tongue down his throat when they had the chance. Huh. We got the same problems. Cool... Well, in a way._

_"Thank you." I said, "And I'm sorry." He gave me a lopsided grin. "It's alright. People make mistakes. Except you. You'll hardly make any since your so perfect." I blushed at his comment. See? I don't deserve him. "Come on," he said, "We have a long walk." A long walk? He must have seen my confused face when he answered,"Don't worry. I'm joking. But we will be walking. Is that okay? I have my car on the corner. I could go get it. The place we're going is pretty close. Just a few blocks away. Besides, it's really pretty outside. We might never see it again." Wow... Talker much? "It's cool." I replied. His smile got bigger. He took my hand as we desended our way on the sidewalk. His warm, cool, soft hands entwined with my own._

_After 5 minutes of walking, we had stopped. In the middle of nowhere. Well... Kinda. There was a line of houses on the left while there was a non-busy street on the right. He reached behind him and pulled out a black with cool navy blue designs, like the bandanas in gangs, from his back pocket. I raised an eyebrow and he just shook his head. "Don't worry. I'm not a kiddnapper. Or a rapist. In about three minutes, you can take them off." I crossed my arms. "Please?" He then gave me bambi eyes... I hate him._

_~3 mintues and 25 seconds later~_

_He let go of my hand and my waist, as he untied the knot. I turned to him and said with a playful glare,"Even though it hasn't been the middle of the date, not even beginning, I hate you. Very much." Rather than seeing him play along by saying,"That hurts. I thought you loved me." He answered by giving me a lopesided grin, and said,"But you'll love me when you see this." And then turned my body to our supposably date place... Is that what its called? 'Cause I forgot mostly everything when I saw where we were. More like where we were sitting._

_It was in Starbucks. But it was the same place we had met. I turned around to face him, a smile across my face. He also had one. But it was more of a nervous smile._

_"I love it."_

_~End of 3__nd__ Flashback. Back to December 23, 2012. Around 10:00 p.m.~_

_I didn't knew that I had taken a short nap and that I had daydreamed myself to sleep. I looked at my phone to see that it was 10:04 at night. I got up from my comfortable place in bed and got ready for bed."Now remember," I said to myself,"Do _everything _right or I'll be in so much trouble... Especially when Nudge finds out."_

_PAUSE! If you're wondering what I have to do, well... I don't think you'll all be interested. Besides, that's gonna be a long list. Let's just say that it was the longest showe ever taken... In the world._

_PLAY! After that long shower, and the long time in the bathroom... I was as clean as glass. I fell asleep and the last thing I remembered of thinking was,"Do I really love-" and out I was. Snoring like a... like a... old, fat, old dude... (__**A/N:No offence. It was just a similie. I don't mean any harm)**_

_~End of the Flashback (__**A/N: FINALLY!)**__. Back to December 24, 2013. Around 4:35~_

I entered the cafe and looked at the clock. It was 4:36 p.m. On the dot. I looked at our table to see the most distgusting thing. In the world.

I saw a girl and a boy, with the girl litterly sitting on his... Um... Area of secrets (Um... akward much?), in a total make out session. The girl had frizzy red hair and clothes for the _summer_. I got closer to tell them get the fuck out when I saw something that _killed _me... The guy. His hair looked so familiar. And his body. And the way he moves his hands across the girl. Until I realized who he was.

"Oh! My! God!"

They stopped at my sudden outburst. The girl had a evil glint in her eyes and a smirk plastered on her face. While the guy had glazed eyes from lust and a shocked face. He is _so_ dead.

_**~Thanks!~**_

_**~I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters, Starbucks, Justin Bieber, J.R. Aquino, Youtube, the state of Arizona, the city of Phoenix, Vans or the Double Chocolaty Chip Frappuccino. Only the plot... And the outfit for her first date. That is an actual outfit. In my closet.~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~A Confusing, Unforgettable, Christmas Love Story!~**_

_**~Enjoy!~**_

Max's Point of View

I marched towards the table, livid and hurt. "How could he!" I thought, "The beating he's gonna deserve. But I won't. I'm a civil citizen, not an abusive ex." As I was at leaset a yard away, the girl climbed of _his _lap. He was still shocked.

"Babe. I- It wa- no- I'm not- babe-" He studdered. "Don't! I loved you! And I come here, seeing you make out with a girl. _On our anniversary_!" The people around us heard this and started to "Ooooo!" or "jerk!" or the really discusting one, "Who would cheat on a babe like that!" I tried to ignore them... But hey, this is live soap ophra. Better than spanish soap ophras. So, you have to hear their reactions. It's sometimes funny.

"But babe!" He said as he stood up. "It was nothing! It ment nothing to me! Through that whole time I was thinking about you!" He said that as he tried to grab my hand. And then, cue the "ooo" and the "ouch!" and the "burn!" erupted from the room. My favorite was "Ha! She just got REJECTED!".

I expected to see the Red-Headed Wonder to slap him in the face. But after she said something really bad, _he _wanted to slap _her _in the face. And that something went a little like this. "Really? 'Cause I didn't hear you moan _her _name and how you wanted to _fuck me_ right now."

She glanced up (really, she's like 5 foot 2 while I'm 5 foot 6), at me. As if wanting to see my reaction. Wanting me to be mad. And _I am. _She then turned towards the 'crowd'. "Didn't you hear him? He was pretty loud about it. And he kept on repeating it for about," She paused and looked over at the clock,"An hour? Hour and a half?" I started to see red. I looked over at him to see him starting to turn red. From embarresment or anger, I don't care. He desverves being humiliated for cheating on me.

"Max. Come on. Don't listen to her. She's lieing." He's starting to beg. Which he never does. Well, he's desperate! Or she really is lieing and she just wants him to herself.

I opened my mouth to tell her to- "Wait!"

Ugh.

_**~Thanks!~**_

_**~I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters. I only own the plot.~**_

_**~P.S. If you're wondering why there is a random '3' in the text messages is because it was suppose to be a heart. But Fanfiction doesn't allow the less than sign. And Max was 16 on her date and is now 21 years old. Just is case you were wondering.~**_

_**~P.P.S Thank you so much: Fang is awesome for reviewing and favoriting. for following. I love you!~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**~A Confusing, Unforgettable, Christmas Love Story~**_

_**~Enjoy!~**_

I tured toward the dude who just interupped me. "Dude. Not to be rude or anything but, right now, stay away from me 'cause I ain't afraid to kick your ass."

With all the anger and all the red I was seeing, I couldn't even explain how the guy looked like. But I did know he's hot. _Really?!_

I turned towards my soon to be ex. "You know, I loved you. I thought we could be that perfect couple. That perfect couple everybody wants to be." I kept looking at him, but I knew that the guy who stood up was burning holes on the back if my head. "Did you even go and explore? Or maybe did you just went to another place in the world, but wait. Did you go and fucked somebody... And did you "Moaned my name" while you fucked a prostitute. Did you even _think _of what _I _would be feeling if I found out about this?" I looked over to Lissa, who I had remembered from high school. Huh. She always wanted him.

But then. Something caught my eye. Her stomach... Oh, _hell no!_

"Ha. You even got her pregnent." His eyes got so big, I almost thought that it would pop out of his head. The dude who stood up was looking like he just want to _kill _both of them... I wonder why. I never met him. Not that I know of.

Lissa then turned red as her hair as her hand flew to her barely coverd stomach. "I guess you fucked the same person... Over and over and over and over and over and over and over..." I kept on repeating it until I ran out of breath five times. I love getting the two mad... Except the guy standing... Eh. You have to sacrafice _something_.

I was about to go on my sixth breath when suddenly, _he_, the ex, interrupted me. "Max. Please. I love you. I was drunk. I wasn't think-"

"NO! You _never _get drunk! You said that you'll get drunk when _we _are both ready! When we are both settled down in our _own_ home! And of course! You never think! You just do whatever comes to your mind! No matter if it'll hurt someones feeling!" I was yelling. My vision got blurrier with the tears that threaten to fall.

_**~I was gonna end the chapter here but... I want you guys to get to the awesome part before you leave and hate the story~**_

Third Person

"WE!"

His eyes got wider. Her smile got bigger.

"ARE!"

His eyes started to have mist around his eyes. Her eyes grew with happiness.

"SO!"

His eyes were watery. Her smile was so smug.

"THROUGH!"

A tear of sadness trickled down his face as a full blown smile erupted from her face.

He reached out to grab my hand. His hand a foot apart. Then a half. Then a quarter. Then an inch. And then... She pulled away as he was about to grasp her hand.

"NO DYLAN!"

_**~Thanks!~**_

_**~I do not own the Maximum Ride characters. I only own the plot.~**_

_**~P.S. I bet you guys hate me now, huh? Don't worry. I wanted you guys to hate me. But then, you'll love me at the end. And if you're asking "Where's the Fax!?" I would love to tell you but... Why would I ruin the surprise!?~**_

**_~P.P.S. Thank you to the people for following, reviewing and for liking! Also for putting it on a community of "Awesome Fax Stories"! I love you!~_**

**_~P.P.P.S Check out my blog on all the sneak peeks for stories. The URL will be on my profile.~_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**~A Confusing, Unforgettable, Christmas Love Story~**_

_**~Enjoy!~**_

Third Person  
Max then ran outside and out to the park. Not knowing two other shadows were following her.

_**~Ten minutes later. Around 5 p.m.~**_

After running and avoiding tree trunks, she had made it to her destination. It was this small clearing with trees hiding her from pedestrians. Also had a good amount of shade except for the middle where there was a 10 foot by 10 foot space where the sun could be directly shining from. Max had then slumped against a tree she was closest to. The next thing that she did both surprised her and the other shadow, who was faster then the second. And that thing was she had started to let the tears forming behind her eyes, and let them go. Letting go of all the good memories of Dylan.

_**~5 minutes later. Around 5:05 p.m.~**_

Max's Point of View

I hated crying. Crying was the most common way to show that you are hurt. I hated it. I heard a rustle a in front of me and I looked up.

It was that kid earlier. The one who interruped me. Since the red had started to fade, I got a better look. Well, in a way.

He was wearing a black button down shirt, with black skinny jeans and black converse. He had onyx eyes with REALLY hot hair. His hair was under his ears that was in a slight V shape until the tips rested on the bottom of his neck. A huge chunk of his hair had covered left eye which gave him a 'emo' look. But over all, he was DAMN STRAIGHT H.O.T! But then, why did he look so familiar?_**(A/N: Imagine him after his haircut on the manga. On the third one where it was the chapter break. The one with Iggy and they're in a waiters outfit. Pacifically chapter 17. They were really hot.)**_

"Um... Hi.." I said. My voice had sounded as if it was sandpaper. Ouch. He came over to me and sat down. I had instantly put my head on his shoulder. "_Huh_." I thought, "_His shoulder. It's so warm. And WAY broader than Dylan's_" I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. His arm then went across my shoulder. _His super warm arm... Ugh! It's just going to be like Dylan_

I pulled apart to look at him. "Look. Thanks. I really appreciate the help." _This is harder than I thought. How could I resist __**him**_. His eyes then had a look of confusion and hurt. "You don't remember me?" He whispered. His hurt face was so devastating that I was mentally beating myself put for not remembering.

Then... Something clicked. His eyes. His fashion sence. His lips, which my the way was SO kissable. His voice.

I remember.

"Fang?" I whispered, barely believing myself. I buried my face into his chest. _His hard chest. I wonder if he still has those. _"I am so sorry! I should have listened! You were right. He was lieing all along. He was gonna hurt me one day! I'm so sorry..." I had started crying. He began rubbing his hand up and down my upper arm.

"Shush... Don't worry. He'll never hurt you ever again. I've got you."

_**~30 minutes later. Around 5:35 p.m.~**_

Max's Point of View

After crying out my eyes, I kept my head down. "I must look like a mess" I mumbled. He grabbed my chin and raised my head until I looked him in the eyes. The eyes that held love and passion. _He must still have them_. "Max. You're still as beautiful as ever. You can't deny it. But that's not the only reason I still love you. Even though I couldn't have you for all those time" _Yup, He still does._ He started to lean in with his eyes still locked with mine. As if waiting for my reaction. _Move on. You had feelings for him, remember? __And you still do._

I made up my mind

_**~I was going to stop here but if I did, the next chapter would be really short... Ya. I'm ending it here~**_

_**~Thanks!~**_

_**~I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters. I only own the plot.~**_

* * *

Um... To clear things up...

-Dylan got Lissa pregnant.  
-Lissa was happy since she just ruined Max's life. And remember, Dylan was rich. Every girl wants him. But since Max was dating Dylan, nobody could have him. Until Lissa came along.  
-Dylan had an affair with many woman. He started cheating right after high school when he went and traveled the world.  
-Dylan kept on having affairs with Lissa. That leading to Lissa getting pregnant.  
-Max and Fang were really good friends before the story and before Dylan came in.  
I hope that clears things up. I also want to thank you for your enthusiasm and support!


	5. Chapter 5

_**~A Confusing, Unforgetable, Christmas Love Story~**_

_**~WARNING! (S)LIGHT SEXTUAL CONTENT~  
~Enjoy!~**_

Max's Point of View  
I wrapped my arms around his neck as his other free hand goes to the back of my neck. I leaned in, closed my eyes, and let his lips carry me off to paradise. _Damn! What have I been missing!? He is a _really _good kisser! _We started to go in this slow pace. When his tongue touched my lips and I gasped, he didn't stick it when he had the chance. He actually waited for me to nod yes. Aww! Ain't he sweet!?

I let him take over me as his tongue explored my mouth. I never fought. I usually do, but with Fang, you want to loose. He is that good.

His hand that was holding my cheek went and rested on the small of my back ans the one on my neck went up and ran it through my hair. My left hand went up to tangle with his silk hair as the other went between us to fist his shirt up to move him closer to me. He then gentally pushed me against the snow covered grass. Both of his hands then went beside my head as he traps my legs with both his knees and calves. My hands stay in its place... Except the one on his shirt. It went between his shoulder blades and pulled, trying to bring his body closer to mine.

My left leg had suddenly *cough, cough* lifted and went to wrap around his hip. Another way to bring him closer... But not knowing that I'll be feeling _it_. His arms beside my head had gone over and brought my arms to be pinned above me. He took both my hands in his left hand as his right started to caress my cheek. I started to get dizzy from the lack of air.

"Uhm." I moaned. Well, tried to moan. It was pretty hard with my lips busy.

He got the message since he pulled away. I slowly opened my eyes to see him with love and passion and lust in the beautiful orbs that stared deeply into my own. I then noticed his perfect hair. Ruined. Oops. His grip then loosened but I just kept my hands in his grip.

"I think we're going too fast." He breathed, still out of breath from our make out session. I took my right hand to cup his cheek. "Fang. Don't go that. You've been in love with me for so long I can't even remember. We've been friends for a long time. I think we're not."

"But Max. I don't want to be the rebound guy. Even though I get to love you, I don't want you to have lingering feelings for him." _Oh, yeah... Forgot about that._

I took a deep breath. "Fang. During my relationship with Dylan, I was comparing him to you. I just didn't want to ruin our friendship. It's too important to me. To be honest, Dylan wat the rebound guy. Ok, fine. I liked him. Not love. You were the one that I loved. Even though this is really cheesy, we can now express our feelings for us." He then smiled down to me. "That was cheesy." I faked pouted but I didn't know that it turned him on so much. His eyes then grew wih more love and passion and there was _a lot _of lust. Making his eyes darker than the night sky.

"I love you."

My heart stopped. It was filled with so much emotions, I was about to cry. "I love you, too. I've always have. I just wished that I realized it sooner."

His head swooped down and brushed against my lips when he was suddenly pulled away from me.

It was all in a blur, but I knew some of the things that happened. A fist flew through the air. A loud crack. A moan filled with pain. Then my voice.

"FANG!"

_**~Thanks!~**_

_**~I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters. I only own the plot.~**_

_**~P.S. Thanks to chanacompos57 for reviewing because without you, I wouldn't have posted anything until Saturday. I love your enthusiasm! And that goes to the others who reviewed, liked, followed and add it to a community of awesome fax stories! xoxo!~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**~A Confusing, Unforgettable, Christmas Love Story~**_

_**~Enjoy!~**_

Third Person  
"What the fuck!? Why'd you do that for!?"

She took Fang's head and laid it on her lap. She expected him for any injuries and there was a few. His nose was slightly crooked and there was a slight purpling right where his cheek and his nose meet. She brushed his bangs off his eyes... Wait a minute. Panic began to course through her body.

In a threatening voice, she says,"If he doesn't wake up in the next minute... You aren't gonna be waking up, too." The attackers face paled.

"But babe-"

"Don't start with me, Dylan! You had your chance! You had five years!" She said all of that without looking at him. She only looked at her love. Praying for him to wake up. _Come on, Fang. Come on. Don't go! I just got you! I love you too much! Please... Don't leave._ As if hearing her mental plead, his eyes fluttered open. She gave his a half smile, tears forming. She took his nose in her fingers and as if he knew, he clenched his jaw as she snapped his nose into place. She bends over and kisses his nose.

Right when she pulls up, something yanks her away from her love to her feet. "Come on, Max. We're going home." Said a pissed off voice. Max then burries her heels to the ground. "Hell. NO. I'm not leaving him behind." Wih that said, she pulls away from Dylan and kicks him on the knee, bring him to his knees. She runs towards Fang when all of a sudden, a dark shadow runs past her. She turns around to see Fang and Dylan, in a heated fight.

Fang had Dylan by the shirt as he kept on punching him on the face. "This... Is... For... Breaking... Max's... Heart... And... Don't... Ever... Call... Her... Yours... Ever... Again... She's... Mine!" Every word was a punch. Since Max took pity on Dylan, she ran towards them and pulled Fang away from Dylan, who is now on the ground witha bloody and broken nose and a swollen eye.

"Come on, Fang. That's enough. Please. He'd had enough." She whispered his his ear. "Come on, babe." She gave him bambi eyes and he suddenly gave in. "Alright." Fang takes his right arm and places it on her hip as she takes her left arm and loop it around his waist.

They began to walk out of the clearing when Fang suddenly stops. He pulls Max to his chest and her hands come flat across his chest. Fang keeps his gaze on Max and waited. As if he was waithing for something.

All of a sudden, he pulls Max closer to him and kisses her, his tongue darting out of his mouth into hers. It surprised Max but she didn't care. She could finally love her soulmate.

Until a pain filled voiced screamed,"No! She's mine you motherfucker!" They pulled away but their lips were only a millimeter apart.

"Not anymore! She's mine. Always been mine and always will be. You're just a little problem that needs to get rid of."

And with that... They walk of, his arm still on her hip and her arm looped through his waist. Still thinking about what just happened. Which was a Confusing, Unforgettable, Love Story. Who lived happily ever after... Sort of.

_**~Thanks!~**_

_**~This is the end if the story. Yay! I'm already writing the next story, which might be the next installment to this story.~**_

_**~I do not own any of the Maximum Ride series characters. I only own the plot.~**_


	7. Chapter 7

~Acknowledgments~

~I would like to than the people who reviewed, liked, followed, comment and just plain out supported me. This was the first story of Maximum Ride and the first story with multiple chapters. With all of your support, I will be posting new stories. Also, if there are any grammar and/or punctuation errors, I am deeply sorry! I have Levono for a computer and the word they have has no editors. Also, since there is cussing and light sexual content, I can't show it to my sister or parents for editing or I would be in trouble. My parents think I'm the little innocent child they have. Ha, yeah right. Anyway, I tried to download word but I got the Spanish version... And I don't know Spanish... But I do have a cousin that has a Levono and she will be telling me how to get a better word document. Please visit my blog! It's on my profile and I post daily (sometimes) and on it, there are sneak peeks on stories that I will be posting. And if you're wonder why I haven't posted anything yet is because I'm writing the story ahead of time. I don't want you guys to wait for the posting and I write really slow. And sometimes, I don't write anything because I'm too to lazy or I don't have a lot of inspiration. But again, thank you to all!~

Also, I just got to the cave scene in the manga...

This is what I'm thinking of as I read the manga_: Damn... Fang looks HOT! I seriously blush every time he smiles... Actually I blush every time he does something... I want to kiss him!_


End file.
